Just Sim-ish Things
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Lots of frustrating things happen in the Sims universe. Some people have to sell their windows to be able to buy a slice of pizza. Others can become a certified surgeon by only playing chess for three days! Now you can experience all the weirdness from the characters' point of view. SarahxHoratio and CindyxTim -Ch5: This is why fixing things yourself is a bad idea...
1. These Cursed Plates

**A/N: Yay, my second Sims story! This drabble collection will be based on all the nonsensical things we discover while playing the game series. Updates vary. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

How could this happen? She made a silent vow to kill whoever was responsible for this.

Not that she wasn't 200% certain that this was Tim's doing. What in the Simworld did her friend even see in that guy? He was the epitome of laziness.

"Oh Glarch, I hope I don't get fired for this," Sarah muttered nervously to no one in particular.

She held her breath when she called her boss.

"Hello, this is Sarah speaking... I will come a little later to work today, say two hours or so."

It was silent for a moment, but then she admitted, "Because there was a dirty plate in front of the door, blocking my way."

Talk about having a bad day!

* * *

 **A/N: Feel free to let me know what you think so far! :)**


	2. Housekeeping

**A/N: Everything that bothers me about this game will be discussed here. Oh, and sorry if Cindy's a bit of a potty mouth. :P**

* * *

" _Whoa_!"

Cindy nearly broke her neck over the plate that was right in front of the door...on the _porch_.

As if today didn't suck enough already, she had to come home to this horrible mess too?! Where was that darned housekeeper?

"Hey you!" Cindy hollered when she spotted the person she was looking for.

The handsome blonde woman rushed over to her. "Yes?"

"Why the hell aren't you taking care of everything dirty? Even the plates aren't washed yet! I'm not paying you to sit on your lazy ass and raid the fridge."

The housekeeper blinked, not saying anything.

"You're fired. Get out!"

Why did this always happen; every time someone hired a maid around here, Cindy ended up doing more cleaning after them than she did with Tim.

* * *

 **A/N: I've noticed how every time I hire a housekeeper, my own sim ends up doing more work than her anyway.**


	3. Toilet Drama

**A/N: Thanks: miano53, and Boohbear19. :)**

* * *

 _"So then, I was like Dirsky bloth and she was like GLARCH!"_

Wait... Was Horatio seriously watching youtube videos on his phone while being on the toilet? Ugh, for the love of Glarch...

"Horatio, hurry up! I can't take it much longer!" Sarah cried, as she pounded on the door for good measure.

"Almost done, hun!" her boyfriend cried from the other side of the door.

She had to wonder if he was talking about his own business or the video.

"Horatio!"

However, when the dark-haired woman felt how her pants were getting warm and wet, she knew that it was too late.

"You know what, _never mind_."


	4. Fireball

**A/N: This happens in Sims 2 every friggin' time. This is also the last quick update.**

 **Thanks: Boohbear19, and miano53. :)**

* * *

"Fire! Everything's on fire! Aaaagh!"

Sims were strange creatures, honestly, Horatio mused, as he looked at what was happening in their kitchen.

Instead of trying to extinguish the fire in the kitchen, everyone was first looking at it as it grew bigger and bigger. A minute later, the crowd had started panicking. Still, no one had bothered to call the fire department.

That was when he had walked in, utterly surprised at the fact that there were so many people in their house.

Finally having had enough of a particularly annoying bystander, Horatio slapped the man in the face. "Pull yourself together and get out of my house!"

Thank Glarch the fire brigade arrived at that moment, taking matters into their own hands.

At least they got rid of that ugly stove.


	5. Burglar

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update this! From now on I'll try to update every day. Keyword: try. :D**

 **Thanks: LunePLL, MistyxKisame, Downwinds, miano53, Boohbear19, Awesomeness2014, Silverbird22, kotte9, and twinsister27. :)**

* * *

When Tim returned home early that day (he was fired for skipping a day), his heart had nearly stopped beating at the sight of the open door. That could only mean one thing: a burglar had paid them a nasty visit.

Needless to say, he was more than surprised when he found out that there was only one thing missing.

"You know life is weird when a burglar steals your freaking toilet," Tim muttered under his breath.

What did he even see in that thing? It wasn't like it was made out of gold anyway. He could remember how everyone living here had agreed to buy the cheapest toilet they could find, since it was just a toilet.

Of course that meant that they had to pee in bottles or in the backyard until they could finally afford to buy a new toilet...which could take a while, seeing as he was jobless at the moment.


	6. DIY

**A/N: Two updates in a row is pretty rare for me. :P**

 **Thanks: Boohbear19. :)**

* * *

"Remind me why we're not calling a plumber instead of doing a lousy DIY?" Sarah said.

"Because we save lots of Simdollars this way?" Tim replied, still fumbling with the faucet.

"Well I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well no one asked for your opinion, you filthy mudblood!" Tim roared. "If you wanna pay for all of us, be my guest. If not, shut the hell up!"

Sarah huffed indignantly. "Rude much?"

At that moment, the main valve gave in and water was squirting everywhere. By now, the damage was done and Tim was wet through.

"Told you so," was all Sarah said.


	7. Bed

**A/N:** **Thanks: kotte9. :)**

* * *

"Ugh, for the love of all that's sweet and good, could you please not sleep in this bed?" Cindy cried out, utterly annoyed.

Horatio cracked open one eye. "Last time I checked, no one in this house owns this bed. Go sleep on the other one. That one's empty."

It took all of her willpower not to punch a hole in Horatio's head. "I like this one more. Now _get out_."

"No," he said, pulling the covers over his head.

"Fine, have it your way then."

She stomped out of the room to get a cool glass of water to throw on the bed. If she couldn't sleep in it, then no one would.


	8. Open Door Policy

**A/N:** **Thanks: Boohbear19, and Futur Anterieur. :)**

* * *

Before Tim knew what struck him, the bedroom door disappeared and he was stuck inside. He'd been here for hours, and by the looks of it, he was not going to get out anymore.

He could probably last three days or so without any water, before he was going to die from dehydration.

This felt like karma kicking him right in the butt. It was payback for all the things he'd done wrong.

"Dear Creator, I promise to not be a lazy ass again if you help me escape from this prison," he repeated, like a mantra.

Just when he was about to settle certain death, a new door appeared on the exact same spot where the previous door had disappeared mysteriously. This one looked more fancy.

"Well, on second thought... Some habits die hard."

Besides, Cindy loved that lazy side of his.


	9. New Room

**A/N:** **Thanks: Boohbear19. :)**

* * *

"Huh, what in the..."

Sarah had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She had opened the side door of which she thought would bring her outside. Instead, she encountered another bedroom. The walls were cream-colored and beside the kingsized bed, there was a wardrobe, a desk with computer and a dressing table with mirror. This was definitely her style.

"Horatio, could you come here for a moment? Can u explain this?"

She doubted that he could. How could one even begin to explain an extra room that they had apparently never noticed before?

"Uh...no, I can't," was her boyfriend's immediate response. "But we could use the space to be honest."

Sarah decided that this was one of life's little mysteries, meant to stay unsolved forever.


	10. Checkmate!

**A/N: Good thing it doesn't work this way irl. XD**

 **Thanks: Boohbear19, and Sarlaya. :)**

* * *

Tim just couldn't believe his luck; he just got a phone call that he had become a certified heartsurgeon, and that without ever having studied medicine. He was a failed rockstar.

Of course, none of his friends would believe him. Or they were simply too jealous.

"See? I told you that playing chess turns you into a heartsurgeon!" He said triumphantly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a white labcoat to buy."

Sarah blinked. "I think I'd rather just die than get an operation from someone who bathes in his own dirt."

"Tell me about it," Horatio muttered.


	11. Time

One moment, Cindy was reading an interesting book about painting, the next moment, it was five hours later.

"Huh?"

Time was literally flying when you were doing something you enjoyed. The strange thing was that she remembered everything corrctly. Why was it that sometimes Time suddenly moved super fast until that thing above her head was full? More importantly, what _was_ that thing above her head? Invisible water? The so-called ceiling of glass that prevented women to get on top in the harsh business world?

 _I guess I'll never find out_ , she thought, shaking her head at the silliness of it all.


	12. Fridge

**A/N: Thanks: Boohbear19. :)**

* * *

"Huh? Now wait a friggin' minute…" Horatio said slowly, as if he was onto someting.

What in the simworld was the logic or point behind paying for food that was already in your fridge? It was time for justice.

With that thought in mind, Horatio quickly grabbed the first thing he saw, before closing the fridge door. To his horror, he noticed that he suddenly had five Simdollars less in his wallet.

"What the actual… And I don't even like salads!"

Horatio tried putting it back in the fridge again, but that did not make him five Simdollars richer. He sighed wearily. They were going to buy a new fridge tomorrow for sure.


	13. More Bathroom Drama

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter contains too much cussing. The next chapter won't have any bad words in them.  
**

 **Thanks: Boohbear19. :)**

* * *

"Get the hell out of the bathroom, Cindy! I mean it!" Tim hollered.

He was hopping from one foot to the other, but Cindy wasn't sure whether he did it out of anger or because he could no longer hold in his pee.

"No," was the calm reply.

"Why not!?"

"Because I decided to block your way to the toilet until you wet yourself. You deserve it after not buying me roses for our fucking anniversary!"

"For fuck's sake, it's been eight months! That's not even a real an-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he realized what was happening.

Cindy smirked, looking at his pants. "Mission accomplished. My work here is done.


	14. Pizza

**A/N: Aaand here's the last chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. A special thanks for Boohbear19, who reviewed every chapter! :)  
**

* * *

Sarah decided that ordering a pizza was the best idea, because their fridge was gone (everything in it was more expensive than ordering a pizza anyway, so she wasn't complaining). But then she realized that the front door was gone too, so she couldn't get to the pizza.

"Dear God why does this keep happening?" she muttered to herself.

When she told the delivery boy to hand the food over to her through the window, he nodded and did as he was told. However, that was when Sarah discovered her next problem: she didn't have any Simdollars left.

"Ugh... I guess that drastic times call for drastic measures."

Her eyes travelled across the room, until they ended on one particular item.

"Looks like it's time to sell one of our bedroom windows..."

* * *

 **A/N: And this brings us back to the 'Honey, we have a Problem' drabble. :P Thanks for reading (and reviewing), everyone! Hope you enjoyed the drabble collection. Which one was your favorite?  
**


End file.
